V'Tikhom
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Carajos. Danny, su Danno, es un agente secreto. Un agente ruso infiltrado en Hawaii para controlar al FBI.


**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenecen, ellos son de P. Lenkov.

**N/A:** _Canon!AU; Russian!Danny._**Capítulo Único:** V'Tikhom.

A pesar de que quiere estar solo luego de éste desastroso caso, ahora más que nunca lejos de su presencia, Steve no puede girar sobre sí mismo para echarlo o pedirle tiempo fuera a la persona que le mira con ojos cansados y culpables. Su respiración es errática y sus pasos, a las que se asimilan a la de una fiera encerrada, lo pasean por toda la sala. Desea descargar su ira, desea gritar, pero al mismo tiempo desea correr hasta los brazos del otro hombre y pedirle... algo. Lo que fuera.

Steve frunce el ceño y se detiene por fin, se gira hacia el rubio en su entrada y lo señala con un dedo como si de alguna forma esperase que algo malo ocurriese.

Nada de eso sucede, sin embargo.

\- ¿Por qué? -pide, aunque sale más lastimero que exigente- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? -pregunta sintiéndose herido.

El rubio no contesta de inmediato, lame sus labios en un gesto inconsciente y cierra los ojos, al abrirlos Steve se siente abrumado por las emociones contradictorias que escapan de ellos.

Y le asusta.

\- Porque soy un agente secreto, Steve -responde con voz baja, moderada. Como si temiera asustar al Seal si hablara con un tono más elevado- No se supone que fuera por la vida diciendo: ¡Ey! ¿Qué tal el día? Por cierto, soy un agente secreto ruso.

Carajos.

Danny, su Danno, es un agente secreto. Un agente ruso infiltrado en Hawaii para controlar al FBI.

Oírlo cual confirmación de los propios labios de su compañero lo hace peor, horriblemente peor. Y Steve niega mientras un nudo aprieta con crueldad su pecho, se siente ahogado y temeroso de lo que puede saber. Pero necesita saberlo, necesita saber por qué.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -pregunta, empezando por lo básico al menos.

Danny sonríe para él.

\- Daniel Tarstakovich -responde con acento extraño en él.

No es el acento de Jersey que Danny le ha regalado todos éstos años, es diferente. La lengua extranjera arrastrando las palabras, y de alguna manera Steve se siente hipnotizado por ello.

\- ¿Williams?

\- Cuando fui transferido para protegerme de la Bratva, tu gobierno decidió cambiar mi apellido por uno más... norteamericano -responde encogiéndose de hombros, casi puede oir la burla en él- Creían que me estaban protegiendo.

Steve se cruza de brazos, manteniendo la distancia con quien creía no haber guardado secretos.

Ahora resulta que Danny Williams, el Detective de New Jersey, es una gran farsa.

Su lado marine sabe que no tiene derecho a juzgarle, que su compañero era un hombre en una misión, que solo cumplía ordenes; no muy diferente a lo que él había hecho como Seal. Pero la otra parte, la que simplemente es Steve McGarrett, quiere que Danny pague por mentirle, que compensara el dolor que está dándole, que los secretos ya no estén de por medio.

\- Tu familia...

Danny niega.

\- No lo son, ninguno de ellos -responde el rubio con los ojos repentinamente húmedos y luego lo apunta con un dedo- Pero llegue a verlos como tal gracias a ti, me enseñaste "Ohana" y eso cambió mi forma de vivir aquí.

Danny camina unos pasos más cerca y Steve no huye ésta vez.

\- ¿Alguna vez pensaste en decírmelo? -pregunta el moreno, cansado física y mentalmente.

\- Muchas veces -responde sincero el agente- ¿Pero estaría protegiendote o simplemente siendo egoísta? -pregunta de forma retórica, ahora anulando el espacio entre los dos- Necesito que creas que nunca quise herirte, que tuve la oportunidad de irme y decidí quedarme... por ti.

Steve tiembla ligeramente, las emociones peleando en un cuerpo cansado.

\- Quiero hacerlo... -susurra sin despegar sus ojos de los azules de su amigo- Pero...

\- No pido que me perdones ahora mismo, Steve -dice Danny con otra sonrisa pequeña, débil- Tenemos tiempo -agrega mientras filtra sus manos sobre los hombros de su compañero- Ahora no soy un hombre buscado.

\- Pude protegerte -dice Steve molesto.

No sabe que le molesta en realidad. Si el hecho de que no pudo cuidar él mismo a Danny o el hecho de no saberlo en lo absoluto.

Danny pierde su sonrisa.

\- Sé que si.

Él silencio cae en ambos, las miradas persisten y Steve ya no siente deseos de huir. Está agotado, luego de los sucesos del día, luego de casi morir, luego de enterarse que Danny es ruso, luego de que la Bratva huyó. Luego de todo...

Steve suspira y, por fin, toma de la mano de Danny en un gesto tierno.

\- Es tarde -dice, dejando que el cansancio se filtre en su voz.

\- Te dejaré dormir.

\- No quiero que te vayas.

\- Ambos no pierden la mirada del otro, Steve quiere inclinarse sobre su amigo y besarlo, pero no lo hace. Porque sus sentimientos están confundidos, porque puede que Steve sienta algo por el Detective Danny Williams de New Jersey ¿Pero que siente en realidad por el agente ruso Danny Tarstakovich?

Steve aún necesita pensar.

Danny asiente, suspira y lo guía hacia la escalera tomando su mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

Ninguno dice nada.

Ya habrá tiempo para eso.


End file.
